


you, as the only warmth I can feel

by Romennim



Series: The Big Short [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Second Chances, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: Barry may never feel warm again, but that is nothing compared to what will happen to his soulmate if he doesn't fix the mess he has created. After all, soulmates aren't meant to refuse their perfect half.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "surrender" for The Big Short Challenge on Rough Trade.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely ladychild.

When he steps into the safe house Barry shivers. Snart is lying on a couch, under layers and layers of covers. It appears as if a small mountain of thick fabric has collapsed on top of him, but when the sound of chattering teeth reaches his ears, all of Barry’s amusement melts away in an instant.

There is nothing amusing here, Barry thinks, shivering a moment himself. This cold he has started feeling months and months before, during that fateful day when he’d met Snart’s eyes for the first time and refused what it had meant, is now starting to affect even his accelerated metabolism and for the first time he wonders how Snart has coped with this, how he could have helped save the world with such an affliction.

Barry cringes at the word. This is not an affliction. This is the consequence of his own stupidity. Of his inability to accept the other half of his soul.

But he has to. After running for so long, after refusing Snart at every turn, Barry has to take this step. So he does.

At human speed, he takes a step towards his soulmate.

“Stop right there.” Snart’s voice stops him immediately. Barry freezes on the spot, feeling a cold vice around his heart. Is this what Snart has been feeling for more than a year? Barry shivers again, out of cold and shame. “What are you doing here, Scarlet?”

What once was a mocking and somewhat tender nickname, now has lost all its warmth.

With a sinking feeling Barry wonders for the first time if Snart has had enough, if Barry is finally too late.

“I’m here for you.” Barry answers honestly. He is sure he’s not going to win the battle ahead if he doesn’t tell the truth.

Snart’s blue eyes (as beautiful as the sky itself, the first color Barry has ever seen in his life and now suffusing every dream Barry has) pin him, cold and unforgiving. His flushed face is a mask of indifference, and oh god, does this hurt.

Then Snart looks away and sags under the covers. He looks exhausted, bone-weary.

“Go away, Barry. I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity!” Barry replies before thinking.

Snart’s stare is skeptical.

“Whatever. I don’t need your help, then.”

“I...” Barry utters, before looking away. His eyes prickle and he swallows. “Don’t make me go away, please.” he begs, voice hoarse.

He can’t stay without Snart’s consent. Barry has already taken away too many choices from Snart. Since the beginning he’s been the one to run away, to make choices, without hearing what Snart has tried to tell him, to _ask_ him.

Barry has been so _stupid_.

Snart looks at him, then, in a way Barry has sorely missed: careful, attentive. Like Snart is seeing nothing but him. Like nothing can distract him away.

“Come here then.” Snart whispers after an eternity.

Barely believing it, Barry steps forward, until his knees touch the couch and all Barry can see is his soulmate’s face, blank and sporting every sign of what Barry has put Snart through.

The lump in his throat makes his eyes water.

“I’m sorry. Please, forgive me.” he says, collapsing on his knees.

Snarts starts, but almost as fast as lightening, one of his hands shoots out from the covers and grips Barry’s shoulder.

Without thinking, Barry covers Snart’s hand with his own and the most pleasing sensation of warmth travels from the contact to Barry’s whole body, from head to toe. Snart’s face shows the man’s relief and mirrors his own expression, Barry is sure.

Snart’s lips quirk, but the gesture is tentative, not the usual, confident gesture Barry was used to see.

“Are you sure?” Snart asks.

Barry can only nod, his throat closed and his heart ready to burst.

“Where do we go from here, Scarlet?” Snart goes on, smiling softly.

Barry takes his soulmate’s hand and kisses Leonard’s knuckles softly, finally feeling the weight around his heart go away. For a moment he lets himself feel the warmth of Leonard’s skin, the sweet relief of finally surrendering to what had to be since their first, fateful meeting, and he smiles.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, as long as we are together.”


End file.
